Defend Your Castle
Defend Your Castle is a simplistic action game in which you must... defend your castle... from an army of marauding stick figures, by either converting your would be attackers, or flinging them to their death. The game feature waves of enemies in increasing number and strength, with a short break in between each level to purchase upgrades and repairs. How to Play From the title screen, you can choose "New Game" "Load Game" or "Help". New Game starts the game over from stage 1. Load game will allow you to continue from your last save. (You may save between levels.) Help will give you an explanation of gameplay and control. Control Control starts out simple but can get complex as you go on. At first, you'll only use the mouse to click, hold and pick up the incoming stick figure forces. Once holding someone, you can drop or toss them to kill them by letting go of the mouse button. After each stage, you can repair any damage done to your castle, or purchase upgrades. Upgrades *'Repair (50, 250, 1000)': Repairs damage done to the castle. Costs 100, 500, or 2000 points depends on the amount repaired. *'Fortify Walls': Add 100 extra it points onto your castle. Your castle will appear slightly taller with each purchase. (also purchasable in stacks of 10) Costs 750 points (7500 for a stack of 10) *'Temple': The most important thing you can purchase in the game. A Temple will allow you to convert attackers instead of just killing them. Once purchased, drag and drop an attacker into your castle (but not from a height that will kill them.) If done correctly, a beam of light will shoot out from the castle, and after 10 seconds it will vanish. Once the light vanishes, you will have a convert (which will appear under your life bar) and you can pick another attacker to convert. You MUST have a Temple and converts to use any of the next upgrades. Costs 5000 points. *'Archery Range': Assigns existing converts to the archery tower, where they will automatically target any incoming attackers. The more you assign to the tower, the more enemies they will kill. A red flag will appear on your castle when purchased. Click the flag to assign any converts as archers. Costs 8000 points. *'Demolition Lab': Lets you create bombers out of existing converts. Click the convert icons underneath the health bar to send out a bomber, and click on him on the field to detonate him, killing any attackers in the blast radius. Costs 15000 points. *'Work Shop': Assigns existing converts to the Workshop tower, where they will slowly, and automatically, repair any damage done to the castle. A green flag will appear on the castle when purchased. Add more converts by clicking the flag, and they will repair damage faster. Costs 25000 points. *'Mana Pool': Assigns existing converts to the Wizard's tower. Wizards channel spells you can use on the field, and the spells available, as well as the recharge rate, increases with the number of wizards you have. Click on the spell icon to activate it. (Or use assigned hotkeys) Costs 40000 points. **''Kill'': Instantly kills any attacker you click on. Icon is a skull. Hotkeys are "1" or "A". **''Detonate'': Similar to the bombers used in the Demolition Lab, this will detonate any attacker you click on, and kill everyone in the blast radius. Icon is a fireball. Hotkeys are "2" or "S". **''Conversion'': Click on an attacker to instantly convert them, instead of having to wait for the Temple. Icon is a stick figure. Hotkeys are "3" or "D" Tips Archers are good for relieving the pain of tossing enemies, but you can't rely on them to do all the work. It's best to keep a small force, but not to go overboard. They won't help much in later stages. A Demo Lab is best skipped over. By the time they would become useful, you should already have a Mana Pool, and the Detonate spell is far more useful. Large enemies cannot be tossed. They can only be killed by archers or spells. Clicking on them will trip them up, however. Remember to always have converts in reserve, and to make you keep converting enemies. You will occasionally lose archers/workmen/wizards between stages, and without any reserves to replenish them, you'll be hurting in later stages. All active converts (archers/wizards/workmen) will subtract from your spendable point total, but not your overall score. If you've purchased all the upgrades you've wanted, this shouldn't matter in the later stages, as you should always earn more points than you will lose. ChaosD1 20:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Games Category:Content